


Breaking Points

by shadowNova



Series: Mending [1]
Category: Champions Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/pseuds/shadowNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a breaking point. Everyone falls apart sometimes. Even the strongest- and the stronger they are, the harder they fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tears Of A Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote ages ago, for an assignment. Figured I might as well post it.

_They left her to die there..._

 

They didn’t care. The small fairy wept blindly as she flew, metal arm shielding her face. Her ventilator hissed and whirred with each sob, causing the green-skinned fairy’s lungs to burn. At last, she landed on a rooftop, metal wings wrapping around herself.

 

_None of them came for her..._

 

No. They all came for Tex. And Tex- even she came for someone else, someone named Felix. They’d have let her die there, and never cared. Her small form quaked as she thought about what could have happened, gasping for breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks, darkening the blue of her skin.

 

_They forgot about her..._

 

As soon as she was out of the cage, they forgot about her. Even when she was kneeling on the ground, injured. Even when she raised her tiny voice, begging them stop stop, even when she begged Tex to sit down. None of them heard her. Her organic hand went to touch her throat, which felt raw. She coughed, doubling over.

 

_They never noticed that she was gone..._

 

Not even Tex, who was right there. None of them noticed when she slipped out- and that, quite possibly, was what hurt the most. The fact that she was so insignificant, so unimportant, that no one even noticed that she was gone. The fairy shook with sobs, metal wings tightening around her.

  
_Behind her, footsteps approached slowly, and quietly._


	2. Darkling Fears

_She was a fool to think she could escape him..._

 

Yes. A fool. A fool to dream, to dare to hope that she could stay for once. In her perch, high up in the mountain, in the tiny cave she had jammed herself into, she shook. Her terror blotted out all reasonable thought, causing her to jam herself tighter in her niche, bare feet pressing painfully against the rocks on the floor.

 

_He would kill them..._

 

Of course he would. He was a murderer, a blood mage, a monster. He’d probably enjoy it. But they were safe, safe as long as she hid, as long as she just stayed up in her niche. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself, shivering in the cold mountain air. Violet, glowing eyes darted wildly, searching for threats.

 

_She had to run..._

 

No! Never again! No more running.. Her hands shook at the thought of doing it all again, running away again, a strangled sob forcing it’s way from her throat. She couldn’t run anymore, she couldn’t. She was terrified to run again. She wasn’t strong enough to do it again...

 

_Maybe it would be better this time..._

 

Yes. Maybe this time they would help her, maybe this time she would be safe. Maybe. But if he ever found them, they were dead. And if he ever found out about Nebulis... She didn’t want to think about it. She buried her head in her knees, shaking and sobbing in a terrified panic. He’d kill him. Dear lady Truande, he’d murder him.

 

_She could protect them..._

 

Maybe. Maybe. He was five hundred, she was barely over one hundred. Still a child, still so young. How could she hope to defeat him? How could she ever hope to be safe, hope to be free? She couldn’t. It was impossible. Impossible. She’d die. Painfully. Of course she would. She’d humiliated him. For a hundred years. Of course he wanted to kill her.

 

_She just wanted to live..._

 

But she couldn’t. Never. She was going to die. She was going to die and not a single person would help her. She sobbed in terror again, purple eyes looking around desperately. Her bare feet were bleeding, black blood staining the ground below.

 

_In her terror, she never heard the person approaching._


	3. Broken Dreamer

_She never cried..._

 

But she cried that day. Curled up in a corner, wings wrapping tightly tightly around her, she cried. She sobbed brokenly, all the pain she had felt for the past six years coming forth, everything she had bottled up inside. She was blind and deaf to the world around herself, hair down and hanging in her face. Her metal prosthetics dug harshly into her skin, but she couldn’t feel them.

 

_Not where anyone could see her..._

 

No. Never where she could be seen. She had to be strong, she had to protect her friends. She wanted to protect her friends. It was all she had ever wanted. She just wanted them to all be happy... Why couldn’t they be happy? She kept crying, ripping the chains from her arms and flinging them as far away from herself as she could, curling tighter in on herself.

 

_She never meant to hurt anyone..._

 

But she had. She’d killed him. Murdered him, in cold blood. She had to. But it didn’t make it any easier. It didn’t remove the guilt, the horror. With a shuddering sob, she curled up on the pool of dried blood- her blood, she recognized dimly. Of course her blood. Andriods don’t bleed. The thought made her cry harder, her purple flames flickering weakly around her in response to her guilt and grief.

 

_He deserved it..._

 

No he didn’t. No one deserved to die like that, alone, hated by everyone. To burn to death like that... She shuddered, her sobs slowly fading. She was to broken by her own actions to even cry anymore, to lost. She couldn’t bring herself to lift her head to look at her discarded chains, the weapons she had murdered him with.

 

_He would have killed her if he could..._

 

Of course he would have. He was an assassin. It was all he knew to do. And she had come to kill him, as much as she told herself otherwise. He hurt her teacher, her friend. They all had. She couldn’t let them get away with that... She couldn’t. And he had killed her, or come as close as he could. The thought of her Shadow made her cry again, sobbing brokenly. She felt one of the wounds in her stomach tear a little, felt a thin trickle of blood spill out over her damaged tights, but she couldn’t care less. She just wanted to lie there, and die.

_Dimly, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching..._

 


	4. Run Down

 

_The pain was all there was..._

 

She couldn’t think, couldn’t breath. She felt blood running down her arms, down the side of her face, soaking into her hair and clothes. There was an empty spot between her arms where her kitten was normally held. The small girl missed the kitten at that moment, him, and all his wise cracks, all his insults.

 

_He was still stuck there..._

 

Yes. He was still being held by that demon, that monster. Violet eyes filled up with tears, that streamed down the side of the small girls face, mingling with the blood. She shook, shivering violently in the cold air. The little hut she was in was little more then pieces of cardboard nailed together, her blanket little more then a torn up sheet, soaked in blood.

 

_She thought she had escaped..._

 

But she never had. Never. Even after two years, the demon chased her, hurt her. Her tiny body shook with terrified sobs, yet she made not a sound, to terrified of being found in her hiding place. The ground beneath her was red with blood, white tendrils of hair dangling in her face, blood staining them red as well.

 

_He was going to hurt him..._

 

The small girl shook at the thought, curling into a tight ball. She did not know if the kitten would be able to talk himself out of this one, or sneaky enough to escape from the demon. The kitten was risking his own life, to save this small, weak wisp of a girl. The small girl sobbed quietly, despair overwhelming her

 

_She left him there..._

 

She had to. She hadn’t wanted to, yet the kitten insisted, helping to cover her escape for as long as he could, giving her time to escape. She had begged, and pleaded, yet the kitten would not follow. The guilt mingled with her despair, until the small child could not think, or hear past the roar in her ears. She was blinded by tears, curling into as small a ball she could manage, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

 

_Somewhere nearby, a small animal meowed loudly, and footsteps approached rapidly, yet the girl never heard them._


End file.
